


【Evanstan】偷窥（pwp一篇完）

by yuxi_yixin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxi_yixin/pseuds/yuxi_yixin
Summary: 结合了两个采访开的脑洞大体内容是在新加坡记者会，包抱了一下阿毛，桃的脸马上垮下来低头戳手里的杯盖。阿毛隐隐约约知道两人的事，晚上决定去找他们谈一下，结果意外又看到他们在啪。事后还是被桃发现被要求，所以就出现了之后一次采访，包问阿毛为什么这些采访你都不看我了，阿毛回答man我不能看你 我被要求了。一开始想以阿毛第三视角写的所以全程没什么心理描写





	【Evanstan】偷窥（pwp一篇完）

说实话，不小心看到那一幕，Anthony也不是完全没有心理准备。

Chris和Sebastian的关系好大家都有目共睹，不论是在片场、宣传期、甚至是私下。两人偶尔在台上的眼神接触和小动作都能引起台下粉丝的反应，私下一起去酒吧时，两人也是形影不离。然而尽管如此，大家也就当成关系好，偶尔说着“队长果然喜欢bucky啊”调戏二人一番。

但Anthony知道的更多，他是和他们两人关系最亲密的人，接触的也更多。随着关系的深入，Anthony越发觉得两人的不对劲。偶尔在摄像死角的地方，与Sebastian并排站的Chris的手会偷偷摸上他的后腰，以一种轻柔暧昧的方式来回抚摸着，然后在摄像切换方向前毫无痕迹地移走。又或是悄悄话之后，Sebastian红起来的耳根。这些摄像机几乎无法捕捉的地方，经常站在二人旁边的Anthony全都看在眼里。

“他们两个一定有什么，虽然他们什么都没说。”  
Anthony经常这么想。  
所以在记者会上，Sebastian笑得情不自禁而抱了一下自己时，Anthony下意识瞥了一眼Chris的反应。意料之中，Chris脸马上垮了下来。不耐烦地敲着手里的咖啡杯，Sebastian则小心翼翼的低头偷看他的反应。Anthony不自觉地笑了一下为自己的想法盖了章。但这之后他就完全笑不出来了，因为明显Chris的低气压已经渗透到他这边了。看着记者会结束后两人一路沉默地走回宾馆，Anthony莫名感觉到不安。

“搞什么，明明不是我干的，怎么感觉这么怪。”他躺在床上想来想去，最终还是被那种奇怪的罪恶感折服，起身去到隔壁Sebastian房门口。  
三声响后，一点动静都没有，安静的仿佛连人都不在房间里。这时，为了印证一个想法，Anthony决定去楼上Chris的房间看看。  
走在路上，Anthony的心情异常的复杂。如果Sebastian真的在Chris房间里，他要怎么面对，要怎么真正开始正视那两个人的秘密，他甚至都还没想好进门后要说什么。  
“不不不，在一个房间里又如何，我也经常串门去喝酒聊天的。”  
Anthony拜了拜自己的手，好像要把自己脑袋里奇怪的想法赶走。   
本就短暂的路程在Anthony的纠结中结束，在他反应过来时，自己已经到了Chris的房门口。

“喂喂，这搞什么。”  
眼前的门看似关着，细看的话其实并没有完全合上。若是有人试图进入，简直是推门即进。  
在Anthony想要冲进去教训一下Chris怎么能这么不小心时，他的手在门打开一条缝之后停住了。他好像听到了什么声音。  
断断续续的喘息。

“唔嗯。。。。唔唔。。”  
呻吟声带着愉悦的尾音和隐约的哭腔，很沉闷，仿佛被捂住了嘴无法叫出声音。  
Anthony鬼使神差般把门推开了一点，映入眼帘的就是散落一地的衣服和被子，以及褶皱的床单上赤裸交缠的两人。

在狭窄的视野里，Chris跪在床上覆在Sebastian身上，一手紧紧捂住他的嘴将呻吟声遏止在掌心里，一手握住他的阴茎快速地撸动，Sebastian好像已经射过一回，阴茎上的精液伴着Chris的撸动发出咕啾咕啾的响声。Chris下半身不断挺进，每一次都是快要拔出又整根没入，阴囊不断打在Sebastian的会阴上，肉体相撞发出啪啪的声响。Sebastian仿佛沉溺在阴茎和后穴的快感中，随着Chris的抽插呻吟着，难耐地扭动着腰，尽可能的让两人结合得更紧密。

Chris的臂肌和背肌随着挺身而隆起，性感、充满力量，仿佛每一块肌肉都在喧嚣着占有。Chris的背部和Sebastian的胸前都蒙上了一层细密的汗，在暖色的灯光下闪耀着。Chris平时拢的一丝不苟的头发垂了下来，Sebastian也有几绺发丝黏在额头上，两人都沉浸在情欲中，无法自拔。

本来垫在Sebastian头下的枕头因为剧烈的晃动已经跑到脖子以下。Sebastian只能向后仰起头，看向眼前倒立的墙壁。本来白皙的脖颈染上粉色，喉结时不时地上下滑动看得人燃起欲火。两条长腿不自觉的向两边大开，露出的后穴被粗大的阴茎摩擦的通红，双腿打着颤迎接着身上人的冲撞。从后穴挤出的润滑液打湿了Sebastian的屁股。

“sebby。。。sebby。”  
“嗯。。嗯。。。唔？”Sebastian只能努力发出一个颤抖着的气音。  
Chris俯下身，闭上眼将自己的唇紧紧贴在自己手背上，好像这样就像是在和他心爱之人接吻。  
Chris像打桩般每一下都用力地挺进Sebastian体内，每下都带出Sebastian充满情欲的喘息。Sebastian一只手反手抓着身边的靠垫，手指深陷在柔软的棉花中，另一只手在Chris腰间游荡，抚摸着Chris有力的肌肉，感受着他的温度，最终Sebastian的手停留在Chris的臀部，泄愤般地揉捏了几下。

Anthony感觉脸很热，他突然觉得幸亏自己是个黑人，要不然脸肯定红成苹果了，而且估计是忘记眨眼太久了，他反应过来时，感觉眼睛干干的。

这时，Chris突然松手放开了Sebastian的嘴，往后一伸紧紧抓住那只乱摸的手，同时抽插也停了下来，一时之间两人相顾无言。Sebastian被憋了好久，嘴一恢复自由就开始喘着粗气平复呼吸，他的呼吸也带上些许颤抖。Sebastian下意识地舔了一下嘴唇，嘴唇马上覆上一层水光，Chris一直盯着那通红的颜色，想都没想就低头吻了上去，不等Sebastian恢复就急切的来了一个深吻。  
Anthony看到Chris的舌头伸进Sebastian中，两人的舌尖缠绕着，粗重的喘息声从嘴中漏出。Chris吸吮着Sebastian湿润的双唇，又好像在啃咬般占有着。在结束了这个吻时，Sebastian的嘴唇好像沾了血一般通红，不知道Chris有没有把那漂亮的的嘴唇咬破。两人凝视对方的眼睛，突然痴痴的笑了，满眼都是幸福的样子，又交换了几个轻轻点在对方唇上的吻。

Anthony心虚地移开了身子和偷看的眼睛，紧贴着房间外的墙壁站着，手心里都是汗。  
“老天。”  
他的心咚咚跳个不停。一部分原因是就算再怎么有心理准备，看到两个兄弟上床的刺激场面还是一下子冲击太大，经受不住。再就是害怕刚才Chris突然停下的动作，是不是发现了什么。Anthony感觉自己简直是中了邪了，扒在门外偷看自己两个兄弟上床居然看了这么久，幸亏这一层是贵宾专用没什么人经过，要是被看到了，估计会被认成可疑人物。

“啊！啊嗯。。。。。”  
在Anthony还在担惊受怕时，一声清楚地呻吟从门缝中传出，钻进他耳朵里，惊得他一个激灵。  
那是Sebastian代表性的甜腻嗓音。  
两人一起上采访，Sebastian偶尔撒娇的时候Anthony也听到过这样的声音。只不过刚才那上扬的尾音让他不禁一下子心跳加速。

“小点声sebby，让人听到了怎么办。”  
Chris像是刻意压低了自己的声音，但Anthony还是听到了。  
现在他那莫名的罪恶感更强烈了。  
但好奇心就像毒品，引诱着他回到那片狭小的视野中。  
在Anthony再把视线放回两人身上时，Chris已经把刚才那只乱捏他屁股的手摁在Sebastian头顶上方，十指相扣。那大家伙依然插在Sebastian后面，丝毫没有要射的意思。

Sebastian松开那个被蹂躏到皱皱巴巴的的靠垫，摸上Chris的胸肌捏了几把，大拇指还顺便磨蹭了一下他的乳尖，肉眼可见的Chris明显噔了一下。  
“哼哼~”  
Sebastian发出一声甜甜的笑，眼睛也跟着笑弯了。他的手顺着向上，慢慢摸上Chris的后颈，手掌暧昧地磨蹭着，稍稍抬起头吻上Chris锁骨下方的纹身。  
接着Sebastian带着笑张开了那张红润的嘴唇，带着气泡音抱怨道：  
“不要捂着我的嘴。。。。。”  
Sebastian压下Chris的脖子把他往下拉，缩进了两人的距离的同时，两人的视线重新交汇。  
“我也想亲你。”说是委屈的抱怨，其实更像是欲求不满的撒娇。  
说着，Sebastian便抬起头，闭上眼深深地吻住了Chris。

两人再次掠夺般地吻着对方的嘴唇，时不时发出啧啧声，加深了这个吻的情欲。  
在Chris沉醉在其中时，Sebastian的手从他的后颈离开，慢慢抚摸过那宽大负有安全感的肩膀、强壮的背肌和腰，再次试图偷偷摸上Chris的屁股。  
“嘿！”  
Chris一下子抬起头结束了这个吻，把Sebastian的这只手也抓回来按在他头顶。Chris微微皱起眉头，好像有点生气似的，但看着Sebastian那又有点小得意的笑容，他也装不下去了，嘴角一牵，俯下身含住Sebastian胸前的一点。同时，下身慢慢的又开始慢慢挺进。  
“啊！”  
Sebastian全身一抖，像快感游走了全身，两腿不自主地夹住Chris的腰，脚趾也舒服得蜷了起来。Chris含着Sebastian的乳尖，舌尖打着圈舔着，时不时戳一戳乳首的凹陷。  
“啊！。。。。嗯。。。哈啊。”  
Sebastian被挑逗得脸又红了起来，这回嘴没有被捂上，他的喘息开始变得大胆。不自觉地挺胸，把乳首往Chris嘴中送。  
“啊。。。Chris。。。。嗯”  
Chris听到这喘息，也像被鼓舞到了一般，开始用牙齿一轻一重地咬着。同时他松开了Sebastian的一只手，指尖摸上Sebastian被冷落的另一点，不停揉捏着，不一会，那一点也开始变红颤栗着。  
“啊啊！嘶。。。。哈。。啊嗯”  
Sebastian沉醉在从Chris带来的快感中，小腿攀上 Chris的背，腰也不自觉地扭动着，屁股磨蹭着床单，小穴不断吞吐着Chris硬挺的阴茎，让两人的结合更紧密。

Chris的挺进虽没有一开始的激烈，但现在这温柔的抽插却磨得Sebastian好像有些心急，Anthony已经看到Sebastian脚后跟用力顶着Chris的屁股，试图让他进入的更深一些。  
“大概是惩罚吧。。。。。”Anthony不知道为何冒出这个想法。

Sebastian的手插进Chris的头发，让指尖游走在有点湿润的发丝中揉来揉去。Chris吸吮着Sebastian的乳首，发出啧啧的声响，口水打湿了那通红的挺立，让它变得无比敏感。  
“啊。。。哈。。。。Chris。。啊别。。别玩了。”  
Chris听到头顶传来抱怨的撒娇声，终于放过了那被蹂躏的像要滴血般通红的乳尖。他像蜻蜓点水般吻过Sebastian的胸、锁骨、喉结、下颚，再次吻上那湿润的嘴唇。  
“sebby，起来转过去。”  
Sebastian显然还没从这个吻中缓过来，迷迷糊糊的支起了身子，转过身背对Chris趴在床边，途中Chris的阴茎滑出Sebastian体外。

Anthony突然紧张了起来，因为现在的角度两人的脸几乎是面朝着他这边，两人要是稍稍一转头，有意的看一下门口，就会发现门开着一条门缝，还有双眼睛盯着他们看。

Chris抓着Sebastian的腰，拍了一下他的屁股让他抬高，然后扶着自己的阴茎一插到底。进入的一瞬间Sebastian就紧紧抓住了身下的床单，两人几乎是同时发出了一声舒服的呻吟，听得Anthony一阵冒火。  
“天啊，sebby。”  
Chris伏下身趴到Sebastian的背上，头放在Sebastian的颈窝，闻着他喜欢的属于Sebastian的味道。他握着Sebastian抓着床单的手开始了他的挺身。仿佛刚才温柔像不存在一样，Chris突然又快又重地抽动起来，每一下都要顶得Sebastian从床上跌下去。  
Anthony因为这突然激烈起来的动作看呆了。  
“啊。。啊啊啊。。。嗯~”  
Sebastian被操的全身使不上劲，紧紧抓住床沿的指尖用力到变白，腰也已经瘫软，上半身完全倒在床上，敏感的乳首随着抽插不断被摩擦着，只剩屁股被Chris提着高高抬起，迎接着每下都插到最深处的阴茎。脸侧着贴在床单上，视野中是Chris撑在他身旁的胳膊。  
Chris松开手，边吻着Sebastian的背脊边直起身子，从上面看着Sebastian享受在欲望中的样子。从头发，到后颈，到脊背，到腰线，Chris眼中的欲火好像突然烧得更旺了，最后视线落在了两人结合的地方。Chris的大腿每撞上一次Sebastian的屁股，他丰满的屁股就抖一下，看得Chris两手抓上那在他眼前晃来晃去的两团柔软的肉不断揉捏着。看着从指缝中挤出来的肉，Chris突然忍不住弯下腰狠狠亲了一口Sebastian的屁股。在Chris终于放开那爱不释手的肉感后，Sebastian的屁股上已经有一个个被揉捏得红红的掌印了。

Chris的手从Sebastian的屁股滑下，按住那不断颤栗已然瘫软的腰，更用力的顶进那湿润的小穴。  
“。。。啊！啊啊昂！。。。嗯啊。。。”  
Anthony被这突然高昂的声音吓了一跳，感觉心脏停跳了一拍。  
在戳到体内一处时，Sebastian的反应突然激烈了起来，肉眼可见的全身都绷紧了，屁股不断抽搐着。Chris的抽插慢了下来，像是在找刚才那个点，他盯着Sebastian的侧脸，观察他的任何一个表情。Sebastian紧闭着双眼，双颊染上红色，眼睫毛挂着眼泪颤抖着，嘴长大着像是窒息的人一样喘着气，发出弱弱的呻吟声，这一刻被快感笼罩的Sebastian看起来是那么的脆弱而又动人。

“Chris。。。。。”  
Sebastian的声音软糯又充满情欲，他将视线慢慢移向Chris，这时Chris才看清他湿润的眼睛。  
“Chris。。。你能再顶一下那儿吗？”  
话落，Chris倒吸了一口凉气，抓着Sebastian的肩膀用力顶向那敏感的地方。  
“啊啊啊~啊呜。。。哈啊。。。”  
看起来找对了地方，Sebastian大声呻吟着，声音中饱含着舒服与满足。眼角仿佛渗出了更多的泪水。嘴因为一直张着，口水从嘴角滑下沾湿了床单。  
Chris一直用力顶着那一点不动，Sebastian好像越来越沉浸在高潮之中，终于他的腿和腰再也坚持不住，全身一软整个人瘫倒在床上大口喘着气。Chris的阴茎也随之滑了出来，依旧硬邦邦的挺立着。Sebastian全身一抽搐一抽搐的，手也一直紧紧攥着床单，直到抽搐停止了才放开手。

“sebby，你射了吗。”  
过了几秒，才听到从Sebastian嘴里传出糯糯的“嗯。”

“嗯，那就快点结束吧，快点休息。”  
Chris说完就轻轻吻了一下Sebastian的脸颊，接着就提起来Sebastian的屁股，重新把阴茎插进小穴中。这次Chris好像直接冲着那一点不断撞去，Sebastian还没反应过来就再次被拉进欲望的漩涡。Sebastian看起来想挣扎着逃脱，但全身无力只能让他虚弱地向后推着Chris的腹肌，但Chris趁机抓住Sebastian的胳膊，一边往后拉着Sebastian一边下身深深地顶在他的敏感点。交合的地方，肉体的啪啪声与水声刺激着两人的神经，让这次性爱更加淫秽。

“唔~唔唔。。。。。”  
Sebastian受不了海潮一般袭来的快感，只能咬着身下的床单，把呻吟抑制住，可是他还是没能清醒地坚持下来，快感最后还是侵入了他的大脑和所有感官。  
“啊啊~唔。。。啊。。啊。。啊”  
Sebastian选择沉沦，他不自觉的松开了口，大声呻吟出来，巨大的快感刺激着他的泪腺，让泪水不断从眼角滑落，他的呻吟带上了哭腔，Anthony甚至能从他张着的嘴中看到他红红的舌头。

这时，Chris的喘息突然快了起来，他拉起瘫倒在床上的Sebastian坐到床沿，让他的背贴着自己的胸膛，坐在自己腿上，向上顶着胯。Sebastian被顶的只能软软的贴在Chris身上，头向后靠在他的肩膀上。  
Chris的阴茎依旧刺激着Sebastian的敏感点，Anthony看到Sebastian的阴茎重新硬了起来，随着抽插不断晃动。两人交合的地方已经通红，润滑液和汗水一片狼藉。  
“sebby，我要射了。”  
Chris的声音在耳边响起，下一秒Sebastian的脸就被Chris转过来，唇被狠狠堵上了。Chris最后一秒时用力顶住Sebastian的敏感点，在内壁的收缩下射进了Sebastian的深处。与此同时Sebastian也被顶得一下子全身都战栗起来，双腿不自觉地紧紧夹住Chris的一条大腿，再一次被操射了。两人同时达到了高潮。Chris的精液从Sebastian的小穴中漏出来，和Sebastian的精液一样滴到了地板上。

Chris放开了Sebastian的嘴唇，Sebastian就这么靠在Chris的肩上，好像失了魂，只会大口呼吸。Chris看到他这副样子，擦了擦他脸上的汗，把几缕粘在脸上的头发拨到后面，轻轻抱住了他。  
Anthony看着突然静下来的两人，心却扑腾扑腾停不下来。

过了一会儿，Sebastian好像回过了神，颤颤巍巍地开口了，“干什么啊Chris。。。。。”  
“抱歉，这次太急了没带套。”  
“你有什么心事吗。”  
“。。。。。。。。。”  
“算了，没事，”Sebastian亲了一下Chris的脸，笑了起来，“抱我去洗澡。”  
Chris看着Sebastian的笑容，又忍不住想去亲Sebastian的嘴唇，结果被Sebastian躲开了。  
“不要了，我累了，去洗澡。”说着Sebastian就闭上了眼靠在Chris颈窝。Chris盯着Sebastian的脸，还是没忍住迅速亲了一下那红唇，看着Sebastian依旧闭着眼睛但笑起的嘴角，Chris也终于露出了这次做爱的第一个笑容。

听着屋内的二人去往卫生间的脚步声，Anthony轻轻合上了门，锁门的咔哒一声，好像惊醒了他让他回过了神。他想他刚才干了什么，他围观了全程两个好兄弟做爱，还是很激烈的那种。Anthony慢慢从Chris的房门前离开，他感觉脚步轻飘飘的，脑子也像一下子无法运行海量信息当机了一样。  
“我需要一支烟。”Anthony想。他点上一支烟，在楼梯口吸了起来。一直到快抽了一半，他才慢慢冷静下来，以至于注意到背后的脚步声时已经太晚了。

“Mackie。”

 

今天是新加坡采访，Anthony又和Sebastian分到一组。说实在的，Anthony从那以后还是有点怕怕的，不过主要不是因为他偷看的事。。。。。。

“所以Sebastian最想问Anthony什么问题，以及Anthony想问Sebastian的问题是什么呢？”对面的女主持人抛来的问题让Anthony以往活跃的大脑卡了一下壳，在这一秒里，Sebastian就已经转过头看着他，用他自己的甜腻语气抱怨道：  
“为什么你在这些采访里都不怎么看着我了，我一直在说，但我看向你的时候，你永远都在看前面。”  
“man，我不能看你，你好好待在房间那边，我乖乖呆在房间这边，我被要求这么做了。”  
Anthony用笑声掩盖了心里的一点心虚。  
“是啊，没错我被要求了，”  
“ 被Chris。”  
当然，这是句不能说出口的话。


End file.
